El regreso
by Meliina
Summary: Había pasado un año desde aquél día en que se despidió de ella en la estación, le había pedido la mitad de su vida a cambio de la mitad de la suya y se había marchado con la tranquilidad de ser correspondido. Pero después de tanto tiempo sin hablar de ello Ed teme que ella haya olvidado su propuesta y su regreso está cargado de miedo y ansiedad


Esa mañana despertó súbitamente por una pesadilla, miró a su alrededor aún perturbada por su sueño pero todo estaba en calma como de costumbre y de a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos, el sol apenas despuntaba pero tuvo miedo de volver a dormirse así que se levantó dispuesta a despejar su mente en el trabajo. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su abuela, que se preparaba para ir al pueblo en busca de algunos repuestos que necesitaba. La vio pálida y preocupada, demasiado callada para su gusto.

-¿Te despertaron otra vez las pesadillas? – preguntó la anciana

-Sí, fue muy desagradable. – respondió sentándose en la mesa.

-A todos nos ha pasado querida… el café está caliente sírvete un poco, ya debo irme no me esperes para cenar, quizás regrese mañana mi cuerpo ya no tiene la misma resistencia que antes para los viajes largos.- bromeó la anciana, Winry se preparó el desayuno y despidió a su abuela.

-No te preocupes abuela, yo me ocuparé de todo aquí, ve con cuidado. – Dijo con una sonrisa. La anciana saludo y emprendió su camino.

La casa quedó en completo silencio, ella aún temblaba. Hacía meses que el pasado la atormentaba, recordaba la guerra con los homúnculos y todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para mantenerse con vida, la amargura de saber cómo murieron sus padres, las locuras de sus amigos, la verdad de Hohemheim, y por sobre todo el breve paso de su alma por la piedra filosofal. Eso era sin duda lo más perturbador que recordaba y la razón de sus pesadillas.

-Debería dejar de preocuparme por el pasado… ya todo está bien, todos están a salvo- pensaba, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. - Todos continuaron con sus vidas y el país ahora está en buenas manos...

Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de los hermanos Elric, los extrañaba. Temía mucho por Ed y su capacidad de meterse en problemas, ahora ya no contaba con la alquimia y eso la preocupaba. Al, en cambio se reportaba más seguido y sabía que él estaba seguro en Xing estudiando alcaestría con Mei, pero Ed… después de haberle pedido la mitad de su vida como intercambio equivalente, apenas había hecho dos o tres llamadas, ninguna carta. Pero él era así y no había nada que hacer.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, miró el reloj de la sala y descubrió que se le había ido media mañana meditando, le pareció raro no escuchar los ladridos de Den pero de todas maneras abrió la puerta.

Vaya, esto es algo completamente inesperado…- dijo con una inmensa sonrisa- Bienvenido a casa.

Estoy de vuelta- dijo Edward devolviéndole la sonrisa. Había pasado un año lejos de casa, siempre viajando, siempre ocupado en sus investigaciones aunque anhelando el reencuentro con su tierra. Él quemó su casa para no volver jamás y no revivir aquel error que tanta oscuridad y desesperación había traído a sus vidas, pero le era inevitable el regreso, teniendo allí sus seres queridos.

Observó a su amiga preparar el té, estaba más bella de lo que la recordaba. La había extrañado, pensó en ella todos los días que estuvo lejos pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Nunca fue muy bueno para expresarse de ese modo.

-¿Lograste encontrar lo que buscabas?- Preguntó inesperadamente, Edward se tensó. Tenía que hablarle de todo lo que había ocurrido en su viaje.

-Bueno de hecho… Al y yo nos reunimos en las ruinas de Xerxes para unir nuestras investigaciones hace poco y gracias a todo lo que pudimos averiguar y llevar a la práctica… he podido volver a usar la alquimia- hizo una breve pausa para ver la reacción de Winry.

-Ed eso es maravilloso!- gritó – estoy realmente feliz por ti!

-Sí, de hecho vengo de central me han devuelto mi insignia- dijo mostrando el reloj de plata que confirmaba que volvía a ser un alquimista estatal. – he vuelto a ser un perro del ejército- bromeó

-Que buenas noticias has traído Ed me alegra escucharte, pero… ¿Por qué Al no está contigo? ¿Es que acaso planean seguir viajando? – preguntó algo seria.

-Bueno… el decidió quedarse en Xing un tiempo más, dijo que tenía motivos muy sólidos para quedarse. Le insistí para que me hablara de ello pero no sirvió de nada. No quiso decirme. – terminó Ed bebiendo el té. Winry sonrió con nostalgia.

-Creo imaginarme porque…- dijo ella. Ed la miró expectante por un rato.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntó algo inhibida por su mirada.

-¿Acaso no vas a decírmelo? Tengo derecho a saber…- dijo algo molesto

-Winry se rió un buen rato mientras su acompañante protestaba indignado por su actitud, no le gustaba ser el último en enterarse de las cosas importantes y más si se trataba de su hermano, pero mientras más insistía más burlas recibía así que decidió desistir. Pasaron horas hablando de lo que había pasado mientras estuvieron separados, del viaje de Ed y el trabajo de Winry entre otras cosas, realmente tenían mucho que decirse pero hablaron de todo menos de lo que tenían que hablar.

-Me alegra saber que no has necesitado usar la piedra…- susurró.

-Jamás la usaría, no después de todo lo que ha pasado- contesto bajando la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero todo aquello ya es parte del pasado.- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa.

Durante la cena Ed notó la ausencia de la abuela y preguntó por ella. Winry no contestó porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono y fue a atender la llamada, después de una breve charla volvió a la mesa.

-Era la abuela, se fue al pueblo esta mañana para buscar unos repuestos que necesitamos y llamó para avisar que regresará mañana después del mediodía. – comentó Winry. Ed meditó unos momentos.

-Entonces estamos solos…- susurro Ed

-Así es- respondió la joven con total naturalidad.

Ed se sonrojo extremadamente y se puso tan nervioso como el día en el que le dijo a Winry sus sentimientos. Ella reía divertida, esa parte de él no había cambiado. Mientras ella levantaba la mesa Ed se instalaba en su cuarto de siempre dejó sus cosas aún lado y se preparaba para dormir, pero mientras se desvestía prestó atención a su pierna, estaba algo maltratada, en condiciones deplorables y necesitaba mantenimiento o iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

Winry escucho que Ed la llamaba desde su habitación y acudió. Él estaba en ropa interior, ya lo había visto así muchas veces pero esta vez el efecto fue distinto. Se quedó mirando su cuerpo unos instantes, admirándolo hasta que él habló.

-Voy a necesitar que revises mi pierna, no le hago mantenimiento hace mucho.- dijo Ed recostándose, ella solo asintió y fue por sus cosas. Estaba tan distraída por lo que había visto que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pedirle venir hasta el taller, solo tomó su caja de herramientas sin siquiera mirar lo que había dentro.

Bien Ed, déjame ver- dijo algo nerviosa, él se acomodó en la cama mientras su amiga lo revisaba y a medida que chequeaba las piezas más se molestaba. – hay que reemplazar casi todas las piezas, esto es un desastre tienes suerte de que use materiales resistentes o ya se habría roto! – dijo levantando la voz, Ed se rasco la cabeza avergonzado. Ella tenía razón.

-Lo siento, debí llamarte o venir antes pero estaba lejos… - dijo tratando de apaciguar el enojo de su amiga. Esta solo suspiró y empezó con las reparaciones.

-No te preocupes, voy a hacerte uno nuevo, mientras tanto te arreglaré este para que puedas andar mientras trabajo en el otro, eres realmente muy descuidado Edward.- dijo mientras se concentraba en su trabajo, él se disculpó una vez más y la vio trabajar en silencio. Solo pasó una hora y Winry ya había terminado. Era veloz.

-Hice lo que pude con lo que tenía, al menos así resistirá un poco más. – dijo guardando sus cosas.

Ed se quedó callado, quería decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras. Esta era su oportunidad para hablar sobre lo que le había prometido, pero temía que después de tanto tiempo sin hablar ella lo olvidara o lo que es peor conociera a alguien más. Apretó sus puños, la sola idea de verla con otro lo desesperaba.

-Winry…- susurro, ella se detuvo y levanto la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, ella sabía a donde iba todo pero quería que Ed juntara el coraje y hablara primero. – ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves algo cansado ¿por qué no descansas un poco?- dijo levantándose y dispuesta a marcharse. Él la tomo de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.

-Yo… bueno… quería preguntarte algo…- dijo nervioso. Ella volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, él aún sostenía su mano- yo… quería saber si aún recordabas…-ella lo interrumpió.

-Claro que lo recuerdo Ed, como podría olvidar algo tan importante…- dijo Winry riendo un poco, por un momento el se perdió en su sonrisa y reino el silencio, pero después hizo lo que hizo aquel día. Abrazarla, tan fuerte como le fuera posible y respiró todo su perfume, ella se aferró a él con la misma intensidad.

-No me sueltes- dijo ella, sabiendo que él podría irse de nuevo en cualquier momento.- por favor…

Ed no pudo evitar romperse un poco ante aquella súplica, siempre terminaba haciéndola llorar. No sabía hacer otra cosa que hacerla sufrir, se sentía un idiota porque cuando al fin junta el coraje para decirle lo que siente se va otro país por un año, dejándola sola y sin noticias suyas. Quizás ya era tiempo de crecer y dejar de huir, de tomar decisiones y hacerse cargo de lo que le corresponde. Amaba a esa mujer, pero era demasiado cobarde para quedarse a su lado, tenía que elegir un camino y transitarlo sin los fantasmas del pasado, el saldó su deuda con el universo y ahora tenía derecho a ser feliz.

-No lo haré, no te soltaré nunca más winry- dijo hundiéndose en sus ojos y solo basto con verla sonreír para devorar su boca, con hambre y sed de ella, no podía seguir resistiéndose. La quería, la necesitaba, quería que entregarle toda su vida y dedicarle cada instante. La noche pasaba en un frenesí de caricias y suspiros, él le quitó la ropa con una lentitud tortuosa y le rosaba la piel con ardiente deseo.

-¿Cómo pude haberme privado de esto tanto tiempo?- pensaba mientras veía con incredulidad el cuerpo de aquella mujer debajo del suyo, sintió que se quemaba cuando la escucho gemir su nombre y acariciarle el torso con sensualidad.

Ed no se reconoció así mismo en ese salvajismo, nada quedaba de la timidez que lo habitaba horas antes, ella gritaba y se retorcía en aquel éxtasis y él se deleitaba besando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Una vez terminada aquella danza furiosa, descansaban aún incrédulos de lo que habían hecho pero a la vez extasiados.

-Quién lo hubiera imaginado… la inocente y dulce Winry siendo tan apasionada…- dijo Edward aun agitado, ella sonrió divertida y volvió a besarlo.

\- He comprobado que las palabras no son lo tuyo… eres mejor actuando – Dijo Winry envolviéndose en las sábanas y recostándose en su pecho. Ed sonrió complacido y la rodeó con sus brazos. Estuvieron callados un momento hasta que Winry por fin hablo.

\- Al decidió quedarse en Xing por que se ha enamorado de Mei- dijo ella con tranquilidad. Edward estiro su mano para alcanzar el velador y encender la luz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó mirándola desconcertado.

\- Querías saberlo ¿No? el motivo por el cual quería quedarse en Xing- respondió

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo ha dicho?- preguntó curioso. Ella trato de calmarlo ya que era una noticia inesperada, Edward era muy inteligente pero a la vez ingenuo.

\- No necesitó decírmelo, lo supe al escucharlo hablar de ella- dijo sonriendo, Ed volvió a recostarse y abrazar a Winry.

\- Con que eso era… - dijo aún pensativo- nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora que lo dices todo tiene sentido. – Ella solo asintió

-Winry, realmente estás segura de querer compartir tu vida conmigo- pregunto.

-Te lo dije antes, recuerdas. Te daría toda mi vida. – dijo besándolo, él la abrazo con más fuerza sintiéndose afortunado y en paz, por primera vez. Esa noche ella pudo dormir sin pesadillas, se sentía tranquila porque tenía la certeza de que ya no estaba sola.

Después de unos meses Al regreso de Xing acompañado por Mei, cuya relación era oficial. Ed y Winry anunciaron su compromiso poco después de su llegada. La vida de los hermanos Elric después de tantos infortunios había dado un giro favorable, y no solo para ellos sino también para la gente que los rodeaba. Mustang iba camino a convertirse en el líder del país, acompañado por Riza y su equipo. Él también había encontrado el camino, se había redimido y con su inminente paternidad se hallaba más pleno y seguro que nunca. Había tomado las decisiones correctas al final, Riza se mantendría alejada del ejército por un tiempo, aunque es una mujer de acción sus prioridades ahora son otras, la maternidad demanda tiempo.

Todo lo que han vivido ha sido un gran aprendizaje, un crecimiento. Solo cuando fueron capaces de perdonarse así mismos, pudieron avanzar sin el peso del pasado, sin culpa, sin dolor, pudieron al fín estar en paz y encontrarse con la felicidad.


End file.
